


Snow White Lambliff Style

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tommy is a Prince, Brad is Jealous, Adam is a King, and the GlamTroupe are the 7 Dwarves... Alli is a squirrel and a very special Frog :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White Lambliff Style

**Author's Note:**

> My dear sweet sister @MoeMoezhot4AL told me she wanted a Snow White fic... and here you go. I meshed the Grimm Brother's and Disney's versions together. You get a crackalicious good fic.

He could hear the screeching before he saw the glass fly across the open door. Scurrying to his room, Tommy shut the door behind him. He could hear Brad yelling through the walls, he never understood why he talked to that blasted mirror. It never said anything worthwhile, just “Yes Bradley, you are the fairest in the land” apparently that was not what it said this time. Judging by the broken glasses and the way the servants were trying to either placate or stay the hell away from the screeching man. Shaking his head, Tommy walked over to the window and looked out across the courtyard and to the woods, what he would give to be away from Brad and the relentless snarking at him. Not that he didn’t like the man, but seriously there was only so much Tommy could take.

 

“KRISTOPHER!”

 

“Yes my lord?” A young man said as he entered the room before sliding to one knee.

 

“Kristopher, I want you to do something for me,” Brad said as he slid forward until he could run a perfectly manicured finger down the huntsman’s face. “Will you do something for me?”

 

“Anything my lord, just name it,” Kristopher said as he leaned into the touch.

 

“I want you to take the prince into the woods and kill him. Bring me his heart in this box,” Brad said as he held out an ornate wooden box.

 

“The prince? But…” Kristopher began taking the box with hesitating hands. Pressing a finger to Kristopher’s lips, Brad tsked.

 

“No buts pet, his heart, this box. Bring it to me,” Brad said as he pressed a kiss to Kristopher’s lips and turned back to his mirror, finger sliding under his eye fixing slightly smudged eyeliner.

 

Looking at the box in his hands, Kristopher sighed heavily and rose to his feet. Walking down the hallway, he stopped in front of Tommy’s door and raised his hand to knock. “Prince Thomas?”

 

Opening the door, Tommy smiled at his friend. “Kris, what brings you to my room?”

 

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk in the woods with me. I need to do a bit of hunting for supper.” Kristopher said unable to look at Tommy, he looked past him and out the window.

 

“Sure, let me grab a few things,” Tommy said as he grabbed a small satchel and tossed a few things into it. Feeling the tears burning his eyes, Kristopher pushed them aside and turned towards the door.

 

“Come on Thomas, let’s go before the sun gets too low,” Kristopher said as he turned and started down the hallway, praying for the strength to do this.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Kris? It’s getting dark, have you found what you’re looking for yet?” Tommy asked as he shifted his pack on his shoulder. It was getting cold and he hadn’t brought a jacket. Turning to face his friend he was shocked and hurt to see the knife. “Kris? Why?”

 

“I… Lord Bradley told me I have to, but I can’t,” Kristopher said softly as he slipped his knife back into the sheath, and let a tear slip down his cheek. “You need to go, run Thomas, don’t come back. It’s not safe for you.”

 

“Where am I supposed to go?” Tommy asked as he looked around at the quickly darkening forest.

 

“Anywhere but back to the castle. He hates you, and will do anything to make you disappear, run Thomas, and don’t look back,” Kristopher said softly as he turned to head back to the castle, already planning on killing a wild pig to take the heart.

 

Watching Kristopher walk away, Tommy turned and started in the opposite direction, moving slowly and watching everything around him. He walked until he could barely stand, finally sliding down a tree he sat and pulled his bag off his back to use as a pillow. Laying down he didn’t see the small red squirrel watching him from the back of a doe.

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?” Brad asked the mirror as he reapplied his eyeliner. He just knew what the answer was going to be, there was only one answer.

 

“You, Bradley are the fairest one in the land,” The mirror said softly showing a bloodied Kristopher walking up to the bedroom door. Turning Brad rushed to the door and threw it open.

 

“Did you do it? Is he dead? Show me his heart!” Brad demanded as he moved aside to allow Kristopher entrance to the room. Kneeling before Brad, Kristopher opened the box to reveal the heart. Squealing Brad began dancing around and clapping. “You did it! Oh my God You did it!”

 

“Yes I did, now may I be excused? I would like to wash,” Kristopher said softly, he was unsure if he was going to vomit.

 

“Huh? Oh yes yes, you may go,” Brad said absently as he gazed down at the open box. Now he had the whole kingdom at his feet, no longer did he have to worry about the young prince taking the throne. Now it was all at his feet, the kingdom belonged to Brad.

 

 

~~~~~~~

Shifting uncomfortably Tommy sat up and realized he was being watched.

 

“Hello? Who’s there?” Tommy called out as he looked around, all he saw were animals. A small red squirrel scampered over to him and jumped on his knee, chattering away like they were having a conversation. The doe wandered over and nudged him with her nose, it was like she was trying to tell him something. “Alright, I’ll get up. What do you want me to see?”

 

Scampering up his shoulder the squirrel chattered in his ear, holding on to his earrings with tiny paws.

 

“You’re awfully chatty aren’t you?” He said absently to the squirrel. Following the doe, he paused as they came to a clearing, there was a small cottage. Looking at the small menagerie of animals at his side he smiled. “Well, I have two things to do, one is to check out this little house and the second is to name you. I can’t exactly call you squirrel and deer now can I?”

 

Walking over to the front door of the cottage, knocking he called out, “Hello? Is anyone here?” Not hearing an answer he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Looking around he could see that at least seven people lived in the house, however they were not very tidy. The sink was overflowing with dishes, the floor looked like it hadn’t been swept in months, so Tommy did what he knew how to do. He started cleaning, talking animatedly with the squirrel he decided to name Alli. Finally after he had the house clean he moved up the stairs, to the large bedroom. There were 7 beds along the wall each partitioned off by a curtain, at the head of each bed was a name. Fitting himself along the beds he softly muttered the names as he drifted off to sleep. _“Monte,Neil,Isaac,Cam,Terrance,Sasha,Taylor”_

~~~~~~

 

A song floated along on the breeze, getting louder and closer to the quiet cottage. Seven people moved through the woods, holding either shovels or picks, singing softly in the night. Pushing open the door, they came to an abrupt stop.

 

“Whoa! Who cleaned? Cam?” a bearded man asked as they walked in the room

 

“Are you joking Monte? Like I would clean up after you guys,” The brunette woman said as she punched Monte in the arm.

 

“Ok, since it wasn’t you… who?” Monte asked as they quietly crept through the house, climbing the stairs, Monte looked over his shoulder to see the rest of them with their tools raised just in case. Pushing the door open they heard a soft snuffle coming from the beds. “Who…”

 

“HEY! Wake up!” a growly faced man said as he poked Tommy’s back.

 

“Neil! Don’t be a dick!” the other woman said as she smacked the back of his head.

 

“Hey! Don’t hit me Sasha! There is a weird dude in your bed, I just want to know why,” Neil said as he glared at her and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Huh… what’s going on?” Tommy asked softly as he rolled over and saw seven pairs of eyes watching him. “WHOA! I’m… shit sorry, I didn’t know anyone lived here. I just needed a place to hide. My step father is trying to kill me. I can go if you want me to.”

 

A small man rushed up and grabbed Tommy hand, shaking his head no emphatically, large brown eyes looking at who Tommy assumed was the boss.

 

“Isaac, let him go. He isn’t leaving, I’m Monte,” the man said as he held out his hand and proceeded to introduce Tommy to the rest of the group.

 

~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly a month later when Brad turned to his mirror.

 

“Ohhh Cassidy, you know what I’m gonna ask right?” Brad said as he sauntered over to the mirror.

 

“I do, but you are not gonna like what I have to say,” Cassidy said as the mirror showed a small cottage and Tommy puttering about in the front, a small squirrel on his shoulder. “He is still alive, and he is still fairest in the land.”

 

“NO!” Brad screamed as he began throwing things about the room. Damn Kristopher, he was supposed to kill the prince. With his hands fisted at his sides, Brad started down the hallway towards his secret rooms. Reaching the large doors, he slipped inside the room and began looking through the clothing on the shelves. He knew he had something that would peak the interest of the young prince. Finding what he was looking for, he gave a clap and set it aside, preparing his disguise. If he wanted the prince dead, it looked like he would have to do it himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay, Tommy, remember don’t let anyone in the house. We will be back this afternoon for lunch, please be safe,” Monte said as he patted Tommy’s hand and headed out the door with the rest following, Isaac bringing up the rear, only stopping to press a sweet kiss to Tommy’s cheek.

 

“I promise, no one will come in the house,” Tommy said as he stood in the doorway watching them walk through the woods. Turning to smile at the animals, Tommy grabbed his small bucket of garden tools and walked around to the garden. As he worked pulling the weeds and planting new vegetables, he heard the animals start chattering around him, looking up he saw a small frail old woman shuffling through the woods.

 

“Oh hello young man,” she said in a grated voice, her brown eyes glittering slightly in the morning light. “Might you have a glass of water for this poor old woman? I have been wandering these woods selling my wares, and am so parched.”

 

“Of course, come, sit,” Tommy said as he lead her to a chair near the door, moving inside he grabbed a glass and got water. Looking up he saw the disapproving looks from Alli and the doe he named Brooke. “Knock it off you guys, she is just a tired old lady! Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Oh thank you dearheart,” the old woman said as she patted his hand. Reaching into her basket she pulled out a beautiful black and red corset, holding it out she smiled. “Here, take this in appreciation. It’s the least I can do for a kind young man.”

 

“Oh I can’t take this, it’s too much,” Tommy said as he let his hands trace the delicate stitching, it really was a beautiful handmade corset.

 

“Please, don’t begrudge an old woman, let me help you with it,” She said as she moved to slip the corset around his torso. Nodding his assent, Tommy helped to settle the corset just above his hips, he gasped as the old woman pulled the laces tight. “Ow, that’s tight.”

 

“Oh sorry dear, hang on, nearly laced up,” she said as she pulled the laces tighter and tied a quick and very tight knot. Stepping back she patted his now flushed cheek. “You look amazing!”

 

“Thank you, but it’s so tight…” Tommy gasped out as he felt the world tilting and before he could put his hands out he crumpled to the ground, his breathing labored. Standing over him the old woman just watched as his breathing got shallower. A sudden noise ripped attention away from Tommy, looking over her shoulder she grabbed her basket and quickly ran off through the woods much faster than an old woman should run.

 

“Tommy?” Monte called as the group walked towards the house, not realizing anything was wrong until Alli and Brooke came scurrying around the side of the house and grabbed at Isaac pulling him towards the front of the house. “What’s going on?”

 

Everything stopped when they saw Tommy lying on the ground. Rushing to his side, Cam and Sasha rolled him over and noticed the corset.

 

“Neil, give me your knife,” Cam said as she looked at Sasha. “Sash, roll him over, the damn corset is cutting off his breath.”

 

Taking the knife from Neil, Cam slipped the blade under the tight strings and cut them. As soon as the corset opened, Tommy gasped and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Tommy, I thought we told you not to let anyone in the house?” Neil asked as he took his knife back from Cam. His glare clouded by worry, as much as he tried to be the grumpy one of the group he was extremely fond of the blonde man.

 

“Wasn’t in the house, was outside,” Tommy wheezed as Monte and Terrance helped him stand up and walk inside the house. Getting him a glass of water,  Isaac sat at his feet and curled an arm around his leg. Resting his hand lightly on the small man’s hair, Tommy looked down and smiled softly, taking a deep breath. “I’m alright Isaac.”

 

“Okay, since you want to split hairs on the subject, don’t talk to anyone that isn’t us,” Neil said as he put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Just be safe.”

 

“I will, I promise,” Tommy said softly as he looked down at his hands. Murmuring softly the rest surrounded Tommy, each wrapping their arms around him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Cassidy! Show me!” Brad said as he rushed into the room throwing his cloak over a chair and putting the long grey wig on top of it.

 

“Okay, but you won’t like it,” Cassidy said as he faded away to show Brad the cottage with Tommy laughing happily with his housemates.

 

“FUCK! But… how? I thought…” Brad said as he paced angrily in front of the mirror. “Fine, I will just have to go about this another way. Obviously that didn’t work, they came home too early.”

 

Pouring over his books, Brad finally found what he was looking for. Clapping his hands, he rushed around making sure he had everything he needed.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 _Across the forest, in another kingdom…_

Sitting at a desk the young prince let his head fall to his arms.

 

“Prince Adam! Are you even paying attention to your lesson?” A shrill voice asked with a sharp slap against the desk.

 

“Huh? Oh, umm yeah sorry Lane,” Adam said as he looked up into angry eyes. Sitting up, he rubbed a hand over his face. “Can you explain again why we are going over this?”

 

“Damn it Adam, You are nearly eighteen, and as you know, as soon as you reach eighteen you take the throne. You will also be holding a ball to choose a partner,” Lane said exasperated as she explained yet again his role as King.

 

“Fine, I’m listening, please continue,” Adam said as he sat back, his focus now on not falling asleep.

 

After what seemed like hours, Lane finally released him and Adam made a beeline to his rooms. More than anything he just wanted to sleep, after getting up before the sun for his sword training and then on to the lessons with Lane, he was spent, he just wanted to strip down and take a nap.

 

 _He could hear a soft humming through the trees. Following the sound Adam pushed the branches aside and saw him. He was waist deep in the water, standing under the small waterfall. His blonde hair plastered to his head, eyes closed, head back , letting the water flow over his face. He wanted to get closer, pushing through the trees, he accidentally stepped on a branch and it snapped, causing the blonde man to open his eyes._

 _“Who’s there?”_

 _Stepping through the trees Adam stopped at the edge of the water, keeping his eyes trained on the man._

 _“Hello, I’m Prince Adam, my apologies for the intrusion,”_

 _“No apologies needed, My name is Thomas, but you may call me Tommy,” The man said as he moved through the water, his fingertips trailing behind him, water dripping from his hair, Adam swore he looked like a nymph. Before he could make a move, a small hand slipped around his wrist, tugging until he had to step into the water._

 _“Wait, I…” Adam began as wet, nimble finger set to work removing his clothes. “But we just met, wait…”_

 _“Shhh, trust me. This is meant to be, it will be alright, let me do this,” Tommy said as he made quick work of Adam’s clothes and pulled him deeper into the water, sliding his arms over Adam’s shoulders.”Tell me Prince, does this feel right? Me in your arms?”_

 _“God yes… But…” Adam began as Tommy pressed up and closed the short distance between their lips._

 _“No but’s. What is meant happens, and this is meant, trust in the fates, my Prince,” Tommy said softly against Adam’s lips, as he pressed his body flush against Adam’s. Taking Adam’s hands in his own Tommy placed them lightly on his hips. “Touch me, please.”_

 _Like a door was opened, Adam did just that, his large hands sliding over the water wet skin in front of him, mouth following the lines his hands left behind. Soft moaning from above, hands grasping at his shoulders. Standing, he walked them back until Tommy’s back was pressed against the moss covered rock, his hands reaching down to grasp Tommy’s thighs. Hitching his hands under Tommy’s legs, Adam pressed him harder against the rock, the water falling over them both, his lips pressed to the soft skin below Tommy’s ear._

 _“Please Adam,” Tommy moaned softly as he reached a hand down grasping both of their cocks in his hand. “I want… please.”_

 _“Alright, Hold on, I’ll take you there,” Adam rasped out as he shifted Tommy’s weight so he could take both cocks in his hand, striping them together, feeling Tommy’s breath come faster, his hands grasping at Adam’s shoulders. Hand moving faster, breath ghosting along the smooth skin of Tommy throat. “Come on baby, come for me.”_

 _Gasping, Tommy tightened his thighs around Adam’s waist, his hands gripping the back of Adam’s neck. Crying out he spilled out over Adam’s hand, shuddering he pressed soft kisses along Adam’s jaw, catching his broken cry as Adam came between them the water washing the come from their bellies. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Tommy’s lips, and rested their foreheads together._

 _“This is just a dream, how will I know you?” Adam asked as he set Tommy on his feet._

 _“It sounds weird but a frog will help you,” Tommy said with a laugh. Then he blinked and his eyes turned sad. “But now it’s time to say good bye until we can meet for real. Soon my Prince, we will be together.”_

 _As Adam watched Tommy faded away and a sharp rapping sound reverberated through his head._

“PRINCE ADAM!”

 

Rolling over, Adam opened his eyes and groaned, damn Lane.

 

“Alright! I’m up,” Adam yelled as he rolled from his bed and pulled his pants back on. He thought back to the dream, and what Tommy told him about a frog. Shaking his head, what a strange dream, pulling his shirt on, he slid on his boots and headed to the kitchens to get something to eat, the whole way pondering what he was going to do about finding his dream boy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing at the door Tommy watched his housemates walk through the woods.

 

“Remember, don’t talk to anyone that isn’t one of us,” Neil called over his shoulder as he pressed Isaac forward, the smaller man wanting to stay with Tommy.

 

“I promise,” Tommy called as he turned and walked back into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.  Walking through the small house he went to the backdoor, and walked out to the backyard where Alli and Brooke were waiting by the small pond with a small green frog. “Oh Alli, did you find a new friend?”

 

Bending down he set his hand on the ground in front of the frog, a small ribbit sound came from her as she hopped onto his hand. “Well look at you, you seem awfully familiar my sweet froggy friend.”

 

After feeding the fish in  the pond and talking to the animals as he puttered about hanging the laundry, Tommy went back inside the house, leaving the top of the door open so Brooke could poke her head inside and nibble on the apple slices he had set out for her. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn’t hear the light knock on the door, and nearly sliced his finger when a voice cut through his reverie.

 

“Hello, young man, I was wondering if you might spare a drink of water for a tired old man?”

 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not supposed to speak with strangers,” Tommy said as he backed up against the counter.

 

“Did your mother not teach you to respect your elders, child? You would deny me a drink?” The man asked as he leaned on the door, watching Tommy, with glittering brown eyes.

 

“My mother died when I was just a babe, my father raised me,” Tommy said as he raised his chin defiantly.

 

“All I ask is for a small drink to wet my throat before I continue my journey,” the man said sitting in the chair next to the door.

 

“I guess a small drink won’t hurt me, forgive my rudeness,” Tommy said as he rushed to get the elder man a glass of water. “My house mates are worried about my safety, I have had more than one attempt on my life recently, and they are afraid.”

 

“They are good friends then,” the man said as he handed the glass back to Tommy and stood. “My thanks young man, I know it’s not much but please take this basket of apples.”

 

Taking the proffered fruit, Tommy smiled. “Many thanks to you kind sir, please safe travels.”

 

Hurrying off the man passed through the woods, making sure he was far enough away before removing his disguise; Brad leaned against the tree and cackled. “It has to work this time! It’s too perfect.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Bringing the basket to the kitchen Tommy washed and set the apples on the counter. He wanted to make a pie from them but decided to try them first to make sure they were right for pie making. Slicing it in half he took a bite. The sound of Tommy falling to the floor resounded through the house.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Isaac knew there was something wrong, he ran to Neil, tugging at his shirt, trying to get his attention. Frustrated and ignored he grabbed a rock and threw it at Sasha.

 

“What? Isaac, what’s wrong?” Sasha asked as she walked over to him, watching him frantically gesturing, trying to tell them what was wrong. Just as Sasha was getting frustrated, Brooke came barreling in with a screeching Alli on her back. Knowing that it had to do with Tommy, they followed the animals rushing back through the woods.

 

Bursting through the door they found Tommy lying on the kitchen floor, the apple lying next to him.

 

“Tommy! Come on, Tommy, wake up!” Neil said as he rushed to the prone body, grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him as tears fell from his chin. As the group surrounded Neil cradling Tommy, Isaac made the only sound they had ever heard him make, a loud heartbreaking sob.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“SHOW ME!” Brad screamed as he threw open the door to his rooms. Throwing his disguise on the chair he rushed over to the mirror. “Cassidy, show me!”

 

“Yes my lord,” he said as he showed him the sad faces of the seven people that shared the house with Tommy. Brad giggled as he watched Isaac brush tears from his cheeks as he pushed Tommy’s hair from his face and kissed his cheek.

 

“Finally that shit is gone! Now I don’t have any worries, the kingdom is mine!” Brad said as he danced around the room laughing and clapping in glee. Now he needed a husband, and he knew just the right prince.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sighing Adam looked at his reflection in the mirror. He made a pretty picture, but his eyes weren’t happy. In fact since he had that damn dream he had been so distracted and now was the damn party, he was going to be crowned tomorrow, and they expected him to pick a partner tonight.

 

“Maybe tonight is the night you will meet him,” Adam told his reflection. Smirking he shook his head. “Or maybe you will see the magic frog, dream boy told you about.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, slipping his jacket on he pulled open the door and greeted Lane.

 

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said as she slid her arm through his. Shaking her head she chuckled and patted his elbow.

 

“It’s not gonna be that bad your highness, perhaps you will meet this Tommy you have spoke about while you were sleeping,” she said with a smile, noting the way Adam tensed at the mention of his dream.

 

“I talk in my sleep?” Adam asked as they reached the top of the stair case, he looked over at her.

 

“Yes, but only about this Tommy. Tell me how will you know him?” Lane asked as they slowly descended the stairs.

 

“That’s the thing Lane. I don’t know. I have only dreamt about him, and each time he says what is meant to be will happen and a frog will help to guide me,” Adam said as he turned and smiled at the large group of people waiting at the bottom of the steps. “Now it’s time to play King.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Stepping out of his carriage, Brad looked around at the large castle, yes this will do quite nicely, now to woo the King.

 

Catching a glimpse of the raven haired King, Brad sucked in a breath and made a decision. The King would be his, at any cost. It’s not like he wasn’t capable of going to any length to get what he wanted, he had already proved that he would do ANYTHING to get what he wanted, the late Prince Thomas for example. Now to get the King. Sauntering over to where the King was standing Brad nearly screamed when he saw Kristopher talking animatedly with him. He watched the King rest his hand on the shoulder of the woodsman, and smile brightly at whatever he said. _“I knew I should have killed the boy after he lied about the Prince.”_  Brad thought as he slid through the crowd intent on stealing the King’s attention. Just as he was getting close, Kristopher saw him and visibly stiffened, lightly touching the King’s arm gesturing to go outside. Following them Brad watched as they walked along the path leading to the small pond. That was when Brad saw her, clenching his teeth, he started walking towards the pond.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stopping at the edge of the pond, Adam looked into the dark water, he could feel the young woodsman at his side.

 

“You know, Lord Bradley will be looking for you,” Kristopher said softly as he put a hand on Adam’s arm. Turning Adam looked down at him, a question in his eyes. “Do not trust in him my lord, he is like a serpent in the grass. Though beautiful to look at, he will strike at you when you least expect it.”

 

“You speak like you know something, young woodsman. What do you know?” Adam asked softly as he grabbed Kristopher’s chin forcing him to look up into Adam’s eyes.

 

“I know this, do not trust him. Remember my Lord, what is meant will be, trust in the frog my lord, she is here,” Kristopher said as he pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s cheek and turned walking back to the castle.

 

Watching Kristopher walk back to the castle, Brad stepped from the shadows and walked towards Adam. Reaching the King’s side, Brad looked up at his profile.

 

“Beautiful evening your highness,” Brad said softly.

 

“It is, Lord Bell, tell me where is your step-son?” Adam asked as he turned to look down at the pretty Lord, remembering what Kristopher just told him.

 

 “My step-son?” Brad said startled, he was not expecting that question.  “I don’t know where he is. He is a head strong boy, constantly doing what he wants with no regard for the kingdom.”

 

“Hmm, interesting,” Adam said as he watched a small glittering frog hop up to his boot. Bending down he put his hand out, smiling when the frog crawled into his palm. “Pardon me, Lord Bell.”

 

Turning he walked back toward the castle the small frog cradled in his hands. Brad glared at his retreating back.

 

“No one walks away from me,” Brad said under his breath, slowly walking back to the castle. At least he didn’t have to worry about the prince getting in his way, Thomas was dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you’re the one, aren’t you?” Adam asked the glittering frog as he sat on a bench, holding the frog close he could hear her croak softly. Hopping from his hand she started towards the woods, looking back one time. “Alright, I’m coming.”

 

Following the frog, Adam looked once over his shoulder, not noticing Brad following close behind.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Standing around the glittering glass and gold coffin they created, Monte put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll be ok kid, we’ll figure out how to fix this,” Monte said softly as he looked down at the peaceful face in the coffin. They were all silent, touching shoulders or arms gathered around the coffin when they heard the croaking and sticks cracking. Looking up they saw a small frog hopping towards them and a tall dark haired man following close behind.

 

Stopping at the foot of the coffin, Adam looked at the group then at the figure lying still as death. Moving so he could see the face, he felt his breath catch in his throat. “Tommy.”

 

“How do you know him?” Neil asked as he came around the coffin, dark eyes glaring up at Adam.

 

“I had a dream about him, he told me that what was meant to be would be and that we were meant to be,” Adam said softly as he reached out a hand and touched a cool cheek. “But, how?”

 

“We don’t know. We came home and found him in the kitchen,” Monte said as they watched Isaac rearrange the flower near Tommy’s hair, tears falling freely down his cheeks. None of them saw Brad watching them, except the frog. She leapt at the tree he was hiding behind, startling him into revealing himself.

 

“Lord Bell?” Adam asked as Brad jumped out from behind the tree.  “You followed me?”

 

“I… well…” Brad stuttered as he saw Alli and Brooke stalk towards him. In all honesty if it were a bear instead of a pissed off squirrel and deer he would be less afraid. But they were there the two times he came to the cottage in disguise, they recognized him.

 

“It was you,” Terrance said softly as all the pieces started falling together. “The corset, and the apple, it was you!”

 

“He wouldn’t have been a good king! He was never good enough for the throne!” Brad said as he looked at the group now baring down on him.

 

“You did this?” Adam asked softly, menace lacing his voice.

 

“Of course I did, he didn’t deserve anything. He didn’t deserve you!” Brad screamed as he turned to run, Monte, Neil and Terrance hot on his heels.  Making a sharp right turn Brad didn’t see the cliff before he slipped over the edge, his cry cutting through the night before silence. Looking over the edge, the three men just shook their heads and turned to go back. Coming to the clearing they saw Adam staring down at Tommy.

 

“Will you allow me to take him back to my castle?” he asked softly as he looked at the group. Nodding they gathered around the coffin to carry it back to Adam’s castle.  Moving slowly through the woods, Terrance’s foot caught a root and he stumbled causing his corner of the coffin to hit the ground suddenly. The sudden impact caused Tommy’s body to shift to the side, his mouth falling open, the apple piece becoming dislodged. Isaac rushed to the coffin immediately grabbing Tommy to roll him back, when he threw his hands up and started waving frantically.

“Isaac, what is it?” Cam asked as she walked over to the panicking man, before noticing that Tommy was breathing.

 

“Guys… GUYS! LOOK!” She said excitedly as she started gesturing towards Tommy. Quickly they began chattering and talking as Tommy slowly opened his eyes, immediately finding Adam.

 

“Adam,” he said softly as he pushed himself up so he was sitting.

 

“My god, you’re real, and alive,” Adam said in awe as he reached out to touch Tommy, marveling in the fact that yes he was real and yes he was alive.

 

“I told you, we are meant. It’s fate, just had to trust in it,” Tommy said with a smile as he let his fingers smooth over Adam’s jaw. “Are you gonna just stare at me or are you gonna kiss me?”

 

Laughing while tears rolled down his cheeks Adam gathered Tommy in his arms and finally meshed their mouths together, fitting together like perfect pieces. Walking together back to the castle, with a small menagerie and seven happy miners(all except Neil, he had a reputation to uphold) following close behind. They knew the Kings would live Happily Ever After.


End file.
